Cartoon Cinematic Universe
The Cartoon Cinematographic Universe is a cinema project made by various companies, like Cartoon Network, Disney and Nickelodeon. It is based on the stories of the Heroes United and the MCU. The plot talks about superheroic teens with superpowers that join forces to save the world from a bigger threat. Producers The CCU is a common project made by Walt Disney Company, AT&T Inc. and Viacom, creating a group of movies based on their cartoons. The movies are divided into three phases Phase 1 The CCU Phase 1 explains the origin story of the superheroes that will later create the superhero team "Heroes-United". The cast is only five heroes (Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, the American Dragon and XJ-9). They fight their main antagonists (Vilgax, Vlad Plasmius, Dr. Drakken, Huntsman, and Vexus) and a common threat (the Irken Invasion) where they join forces to save the Earth. Here is the list of movies and their general descriptions. Ben 10 The first movie. The plot is about Ben Tennyson, a kid who went to vacations with his grandparent Max Tennyson and his cousin Gwen Tennyson. Ben meets a Galvan scientist named Azmuth, who created a powerful weapon known as the Omnitrix. He is escaping the great universe conqueror Vilgax, who wants the Omnitrix to take over the world. Azmuth gives the Omnitrix to Ben, and now is his responsibility to learn how to use it to defeat Vilgax, and saving the entire Universe. Danny Phantom Danny is a normal kid whose parents are ghost hunters. They create a portal to the legendary "Ghost Zone", the place where all ghost lives. In an accident with the portal, Danny acquires superpowers, making him the infamous "Ghost of Amity Park". He wanted to do some good, though the general public and the government thought differently. His parents never knew about his son acquiring powers, but his best friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley and his sister, Jazz Fenton, do. The Men in White, the government organism related to paranormal investigation, employ Vlad Masters to create another half-ghost, that could defeat "Danny Phantom". They make Vlad a ghost but making him become evil. Now he wants to control the world and the only one able to stop him is Danny Phantom. Ben 15 Set five years after Ben 10, Ben, who has grown up, wants to unlock all the powers inside the Omnitrix. Gwen doesn´t want to help him so he asks his best friend, Kevin Levin, to help him. An accident happens, making some of the alien DNA get stuck into Kevin, making him a monster. Now Kevin, under the belief that Ben ruined his life, wants to take revenge. American Dragon Jake Long is not the normal kid you would think he is. He comes from a long line of dragons that had protected the magical world for centuries. All the magic stuff exists, just that it hides from the human world. Jake´s secret is known only by his family, his best friends Arthur Spudinski and Trixie Carter, and his girlfriend Rose Killdragonosa, who works for the Huntsman, leader of the Huntsclan, a secret group that wants to annihilate all magic creatures, under the believe they are horrible beasts that want to destroy the human race. After fighting with the Huntsclan, the magic world is revealed to the world, making angry the Dragon Council and, by consequence, making them take the dragon powers from Jake. Now he must learn some lessons and try to stop the Huntsman´s mission of destroying all magical creatures of the Earth, without powers. Kim Possible Kimberly Ann Possible was a normal high school student that created a website. One day she received a help message to her page, turning her into a part-time superhero. His dad, Dr. James Timothy Possible, was employed by the Plumbers to create a special missile, that was going to be sent to the Ghost Zone and destroy all ghost threat that could happen. When the missile is ready, Dr. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky (aka Dr. Drakken) and his assistant, Shego, steal the missile to use it as a threat and get political power. Now, Kim and his best friend Ron Stoppable must find Drakken and stop his plan of global conquest. XJ-9 Dr. Nora Wakeman, a scientist that worked for the Plumbers created a powerful robot named XJ-9 (or as everyone calls her, Jenny), so she could save the planet from future threats like the ones that happened on last years with Vilgax, Vlad Plasmius, and Dr. Drakken. Meanwhile, in space, many aliens fight over the Earth´s control, especially the Irkens and Vilgax. The Cluster Prime queen, Vexus, acts quickly and tries to conquer the Earth before everyone else. She wants to control XJ-9 so she could betray humankind and destroy them. XJ-9 refuses and now must save the Earth from the Cluster. The Heroes United: ZIM Invasion The Irkens, an alien race that conquers other planets, focus their attention on a special planet with superpowered teens: the Earth. They sent their best agent, ZIM, to acquire the missile made by Dr. Possible, and menace the Earth with a war that they aren´t able to win. The Plumbers leader, Majister Max Tennyson, decides to create a superhero team so they can protect the Earth from the Irkens. Ben Tennyson, Danny Fenton, Jake Long, Kim Possible and Jenny Wakeman are called to form the "Heroes-United", so they can save the Earth from the imminent invasion. Phase 2 Phase 2 is the continuation of the first one, after the defeat of the Irkens and the foundation of the Heroes-United. Now, instead of talking about origin stories (except for Wander Over Yonder, The Ninja and El Tigre), it talks about the development of the Heroes-United characters and the new challenges they must face. The phase ends with a new Heroes-United movie, where the heroes must face their greatest villains. Another important part is that this phase introduces us to the biggest villain the Heroes-United will face: Aku (first appearance at the post-credit scene of The Heroes United: ZIM Invasion), giving more information about him in Wander Over Yonder and Heroes-United: Age of Evil. Ben 16 After the Irken invasion, Dr. Aloysius James Animo captures Ben Tennyson and gets some of his DNA and creates a copy of the Omnitrix. He uses that to create an evil copy of Ben: Albedo. He now wants to use Albedo to discredit Ben, then "save" the world from him, and become the most important scientist of all times. His plan fails when Albedo revolts and decide to destroy Ben Tennyson, so he can have the real Omnitrix. American Dragon: The Dark Wizard Eli Pandarus, a multi-billionaire that lives in Wall Street, who has a secret life as a wizard, wishes to be the most powerful entity in the world, so he creates a powerful machine that uses the Orb of Malarfuse. This machine is able to extract all the magical essence of all creatures in the world. Meanwhile, the American Dragon defeated the Gorgon sisters, who wanted to rule the world like in the past. Now, the American Dragon and XJ-9 must join forces to defeat Pandarus and his protector: Smytus, a rebel soldier of the Clusters, that now works with Pandarus. Danny Phantom: The Hunted One Pariah Dark, the king of the Ghost Zone, is interested in the half-ghost that lives on Earth, so he decides to send his Ghost Legion to capture him. Skulker, Technus, Ember McLain and Desiree travels through the Ghost Portal to capture him, so Pariah can later send his ghost army, commanded by his general, Fright Knight, to the Earth to conquer it. Danny Phantom will face Pariah Dark and his army, so the Earth can be saved. Kim Possible: The Monkey Curse Kim Possible and his sidekick, Ron Stoppable, pursue the clues of Monkey Fist, a former archeologist that is interested in ancient legends about a powerful monkey king that once ruled the world. He wants to become the next Monkey King. Though at first Monkey Fist is beaten by Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible discovers a bigger threat. The greatest villains of the Heroes-United are joining forces, creating "The Syndicate", so they can have revenge over their enemies. Vlad Plasmius, Vexus, Vilgax, Dr. Drakken and the revived Huntsman (revived at the post-credit scenes of American Dragon: The Dark Wizard by Vexus). Now Kim must investigate about this evil organization. Wander Over Yonder Wander and Sylvia are adventurers that travel through all the galaxy. They are considered enemies of Lord Hater and his forces. One day, the United Galactic Federation captured Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, and Commander Peepers, and were sent to the Asteroid K-37 prison. The asteroid was destroyed by Lord Dominator, a fanatic of the legends of Aku, who wanted to find his prison sword and liberate him, so she could rule the galaxy by its side. She destroyed the prison believing that there was a clue of the location of the sword where Aku was being held. Wander and Hater join forces to stop Dominator, so she can´t free the biggest threat to all the galaxy. The Ninja After the death of the last Norrisvile Ninja at the hands of the robots created by Hannibal McFist, a new Ninja is chosen by the mystical book of the Ninjanomicon. Randy Cunningham is chosen to be the next ninja. He learns how to become the best ninja of all times. After defeating some McFist robots, the Sorcerer, an evil being living in a cave near Norrisville, gets the news and travels to the city, so he can destroy the new ninja. The Heroes United: Age of Evil The Syndicate (formed by Vlad Plasmius, Vilgax, Vexus, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Huntsman, McFist and the personal robotic assistant of Vlad known as Malware) follows the clue of a mysterious orb also known as the Multiverse Sphere, an object with immense power. The Syndicate will use it to destroy the Heroes-United and conquer the whole galaxy. The Heroes-United will join forces with the Ninja and El Tigre to stop the villains before they unleash a mighter evil that they cannot understand. El Tigre Phase 3 Phase 3 is the culmination of the stories of these heroes, they face the biggest threats of all their lives (Dark Dragon, Warlordian Invasion, Dark Danny and his Reality Gauntlet) as also the biggest threat to the galaxy (Aku). The heroes have to sacrifice their families and loved ones to save the day, especially Jake, who, by the time of the fight with Aku, only has Rose and Fu Dog, because the rest of his family and friends were killed during the other movies. This phase introduces us to new heroes with the movie of Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Star Butterfly and Wander Over Yonder: The Lich. These new heroes will become the next ones of the line, including the Ninja and El Tigre, to occupy the Heroes-United. To conclude the phase, three movies exist. Two are about the Heroes-United and their battle against Aku and his forces, and the other one is a movie that explains the origins of this villain, and how Samurai Jack imprisoned him in his sword. Aku is the biggest threat the heroes face, and they join forces with the new heroes introduced in the face as well with the Wander Over Yonder characters to stop him. Danny Phantom, Kim Possible and American Dragon finish their trilogies in this phase, and The Ninja, El Tigre and Wander Over Yonder have their sequels. Phase 3 is maybe the darker one, because we see our heroes lose people they love, and fight the biggest villain of all times. Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:MCU Category:Superheroes Category:Ben 10 Category:Danny Phantom Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kim Possible Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Invader Zim Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Samurai Jack Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Gravity Falls Category:Steven Universe Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Superhero films